SP's Truth or DARE
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DELETE! This will be the only T and D i will do!
1. Chapter 1

Skipper: *wakes up to see he is chained to a wall* What the?!

Kowalski: *wakes up* Um.. WHAT?! How did we get here?!

Private: HELP!

Rico: HHHHHFYVFH *beak is tied up*

Skipper: Blowhle!

Blowhole: I'm tied up too! I can't be the cause of this!

Skipper: Then... HANS!

Hans: Nu-uh.

Skipper: Red squirrel?

RS: Of course not!

You guys are so retarded...

Skipper: Who said that?!

SP: *a platform lifts up, me on it xD* ME!

Skipper: AHHHHH! NOT SP!

SP: YES SP!

Skipper: Shut up and unchain my team!

SP: Ugh fine... *snaps fingers*

*Everyone gets unchained*

SP: You are here for a special occasion... TRUTH AND DARE!

Everyone: NUUU!

SP: YES! Now.. Skipper... Would you date anyone in this room?

Skipper: No.

SP: Ugh, you're no fun! Kowalski do you have a crush on anyone?

Kowalski: You already know...

SP: Yes.. But do YOU know?

Kowalski: ...

SP: FINE. Private... What if you could be born again? Though I hate that cycle.

Kowalski: SP!

SP: Sorry!

Private: Um... O/O

SP: You guys annoy me greatly. Tune in for more!


	2. Chapter 2

SP: ANDDD We're back!

Skipper: NO.

SP: And why not?

Skipper: 'Cause all our dares are from AT...

SP: so?

Skipper: You fail to see the point...

SP: *gets out piece of paper* First dare is... o.O WAIT WHAT?! I HAVE TO KISS SKIPPER?!

Skipper: Excuse me?!

SP: MY LIFE IS OVER!

King Julien: *appears from no where and makes me and Skipper kiss*

SP and Skipper: AHHH!

SP: *screams loudly* MEDIC!

King Julien: xD

SP: WAIT... How did you get here?

King Julien: I am the king! A king can go wherever he wants.

SP: Yeah... Whatever. *reads paper again* Blowhole has to watch Barbies Swan thingie with the Red Squirrel.

Blowhole and RS: WHAT?!

SP: *pushes them in a room* BYE BYE!

Blowhole: Not cool! *looks at TV* O.O

RS: *looks too* O_o

Blowhole and RS: GET US OUT OF HERE!

SP: xD Nope. *looks at paper AGAIN* ... Private, do you know how baby penguins are made?

Private: Yes! A girl and a boy get married then magically Have a baby! :D

SP: *smiles softly and pats Private on the head* You're so adorable. ANYWAY-

Blowhole: LET. US. OUT!

SP: NU! Julian, you gotta give Marlene a piggy back ride for the entire next chapter!

King Julien: It's King Julien!

SP: WHATEVER! xP

Marlene: *jumps on Julien's back*

King Julien: oof! *staggers*

SP: Good luck! And send in more craziness!


	3. Chapter 3

SP: Friday! YES!

Skipper: NOOO!

SP: *rolls eyes* *reads paper* Ok... Skipper and Hans... WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED IN DENMARK?!

Skipper: NOTHING!

Hans: WElllll...

SP: Stop right there! Cowtails, get the basket!

Cowtails: *gives Hans a picnic basket* *trying not to laugh*

Hans: ...?

SP: Go to the seashore and have Lunch. You know.. Talk. Hang out! *teleports Skipper and Hans to the seashore*

Skipper: I'm not doing this!

Hans: Thats like asking the SP to turn you into a baby husky.

Skipper: And how did you know about that?!

Hans: I have my ways XD

SP: *watch on a tv* How did he know?

Cowtails: His own TV I guess...

SP: okkkk then... Kowalski.. GET OVER DORIS!

Kowalski: I DID!

SP: Ohhh yeah... I'm skipping that question since it's obvious... We all know where those "hippies" went.

Cowtails: AND MANFREDI AND JOHNSON ARE ALIVE!

Skipper: *bursts into the room* WHAT?!

SP: *screams while jumping 200 feet in the air*

Private: *looks up* Is she coming back down...?

Kowalski: It's SP Private... She comes down, NO. MATTER. WHAT.

Private: Oh yah...

SP: * falls on Private* I LIVED!

Kowalski: *flipper palm*

SP: Oh oh oh! Skipper! What ever happened to the hula doll u married?

Skipper: *pulls out Lola* Right-

Bella: *grabs it and burns her up with a flamethrower* *smiles innocently*

SP: I can't believe Bella is jealous... of a piece of wood XD

Bella: I'm not jealous!

SP: WHATEVER.

Cowtails: *hanging on to Kowalski laughing at the fact Bella was jealous of Lola*

SP: Marlene, if you had to go on a double date with two penguins, who would you choose?

Marlene: Ummmm... *riding on Julien* Either Kowalski or Private.

SP and Cowtails: ...

*two seconds later*

Marlene: Faster JULIEN!

SP and Cowtails: *chasing after Marlene shooting their powers*

Private: Um...

Kowalski: YO! We got a TRUTH AND DARE TO RUN PEOPLE!

Skipper: SHH! Shut up Kowalski!

SP: Ugh fine... *walks over*

Skipper: -.- way to go...

SP: Kowalski, from where did you learn science?

Kowalski: School. DUH.

SP: *face palm* This is why I can't let him help me with my homework...

Kowalski: That's cause you are crazy!

SP: I am not! Didn't you read my newest story? "Wait... What?" *Wait What is on Quotev*

Kowalski: I only read the first chapter. YOU MADE ME WHINE!

SP: Read the whole thing.

Kowalski: nu-uh!

SP: FINE. Mort, wear Julians crown.

Mort: :D *swipes Julien's crown and puts it on* YAY!

Julien: HEY!

Marlene: KEEP MOVING!

SP: Rico go on a date with Rhonda!

Rico: WHAT?!

Rhonda: Seriously?

SP: *teleports them out*

Rico: GHAAA!

SP: XD Skipper you have to be my Slave for the next two chapters!

Skipper: WHAT?!

SP: *smirks* Yep!

Cowtails: *laughs again*

SP: Hans do you like like Skipper?

Hans: no. I love my girlfriend gezz.

SP: You sure?

Hans: Of course I am!

SP: Welll... You have to kiss him.

Hans: WHAT..?

Skipper: O.o

SP: DO. IT!

Hans: fine.. *kisses Skipper then pulls away* There happy?

SP: Very xD It pains me to say that Private and Marlene have to go through 7 minutes heaven thingie.

Private: Um what?

Marlene: D:

SP: *pushes them in a closet* I feel bad for my Privy... O.o did I say that out loud?

Cowtails: xD yep.

*7 minutes later*

SP: *opens the cloest* Well?

Marlene: We just talked. *jumps on Julien.

Private: *walks out shyly*

SP: *hugs Private* YAYY! mY PRIVY LIVED!

Private: *blushes*

SP: Er.. I mean.. Next dare! *stops hugging* Skipper and Hans... we all know that you were friends once.

Skipper: Yeah once.

SP: lucky you. You don't get shipped. Umbreonblue gave you cookies. Dainish cookies.

Skipper: *throws it away*

SP: RUDE!

Hans: *eats cookie*

SP: See? He has manners!

Skipper: *rolls eyes*

SP: Blowhole, why did you turn evil?

Blowhole: Ring of fire plus you annoy me.

SP and Cowtails: Correction Humans annoy you.

Blowhole: STOP THAT!

SP: Noooo... Boston cream cake for everyone! But I don't like it XP

Private: AWW why not?

SP: Cause I like rainbow cakes and chocolate cakes.

Everyone but Private: *starts laughing*

SP: ? Anywayyyyy Skipper hug a kitten.

Skipper: Why?

SP: CAUSE invaderzimdibfan SAID SO!

Skipper: *hugs a kitten awkwardly*

Kitten: *hisses and attacks his face*

Skipper: AHHH!

SP: xD NO! Private can't go to the hunger games!

Kowalski: *gulp* um SP? They already dragged him off.

SP: *runs away crying*

Cowtails: I'll have to continue this until Private and SP come back... Kowalski you can't invent for a whole chapter.

Kowalski: DANG IT!

Cowtails: Juilen do you like kittens?

Julien: Whats eh kitten?

Cowtails: Oh forget it... Skipper and Blowhole have to sing Defying Gravity from Wicked.

Skipper: Dang.

Blowhole:_ Fine I hope you're happy now_  
_I hope you're happy how you_  
_Hurt your cause forever_  
_I hope you think you're clever!_

Skipper: This is going to be embarrassing...  
_I hope you're happy_  
_I hope you're happy, too_  
_I hope you're proud how you _  
_Would grovel in submission_  
_To feed your own ambition_

Skipper and Blowhole: _So though I can't imagine how_  
_I hope you're happy right now_

Blowhole:_ You can still be with the Wizard_  
_What you've worked and waited for_  
_You can have all you ever wanted:_

Skipper: _But I don't want it - _  
_No - I can't want it_  
_Anymore_

_Something has changed within me _  
_Something is not the same_  
_I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_Of someone else's game_  
_Too late for second-guessing_  
_Too late to go back to sleep_  
_It's time to trust my instincts_  
_Close my eyes: and leap! _

_It's time to try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_And you can't pull me down! _

Blowhole: _Can't I make you understand? _  
_You're having delusions of grandeur:_

Skipper:_ I'm through accepting limits_  
_''cause someone says they're so_  
_Some things I cannot change_  
_But till I try, I'll never know! _  
_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_Well, if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high a cost! _  
_I'd sooner buy_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_And you can't pull me down:_

_Unlimited_  
_Together we're unlimited_  
_Together we'll be the greatest team _  
_There's ever been_  
_Glinda - _  
_Dreams, the way we planned 'em_

Blowhole:_ If we work in tandem_:

Skipper and Blowhole: _There's no fight we cannot win_  
_Just you and I_  
_Defying gravity_  
_With you and I_  
_Defying gravity_

Skipper: _They'll never bring us down!_

Blowhole:_ I hope you're happy_  
_Now that you're choosing this_

Skipper: _You too_

Skipper and Blowhole:_ I really hope you get it_  
_And you don't live to regret it_  
_I hope you're happy in the end_  
_I hope you're happy, my friend:_

Skipper:_ So if you care to find me_  
_Look to the western sky! _  
_As someone told me lately:_  
_"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"_  
_And if I'm flying solo_  
_At least I'm flying free_  
_To those who'd ground me_  
_Take a message back from me_  
_Tell them how I am_  
_Defying gravity_  
_I'm flying high_  
_Defying gravity_  
_And soon I'll match them in renown_  
_And nobody in all of Oz_  
_No Wizard that there is or was_  
_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

Blowhole:_ I hope you're happy!_

Cowtails: Ok just stop.

Kowalski: That was the worse singing I ever heard! *laughing*

Skipper: *breaks the camera*

Kowalski: Great. Now we need a new camera!


	4. NOTE

EVERYONE, I now need you to send truths and dares through PM.


End file.
